


The Love Shack

by hikorichan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Complete, Dildos, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikorichan/pseuds/hikorichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione ends up getting much more than a dildo when she goes to a Muggle sex shop looking for relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack and Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short, smutty piece inspired by a fest prompt. Sadly, I didn't end up getting the prompt as part of the fest; fortunately for you, that means you get to read the fic immediately.
> 
> If you are looking for plot, you won't find any here. You will, however, find lots of sex, including dildos, anal play, and light D/s. Those with tender sensibilities may want to go read one of my other fics instead. Those who love extra-smutty lemons, please read on! 
> 
> I encourage you to leave a comment (or two), as I love hearing what my readers think of my fics. Thanks in advance for any comments, kudos, and bookmarks. 
> 
> A big thanks, as always, goes to my wonderful beta AdelaideArcher. Any mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 1: Jack and Liam**

Hermione paused before her destination, marked with a red vinyl awning proclaiming it the location of The Love Shack. The shop name was written in white cursive script next to a luridly pink heart. 

She knew why she was here: she hadn’t had sex with a man — wizard or Muggle — in over a year, and was tired of twiddling herself with her fingers. Ginny had suggested purchasing a dildo to tide her over, and had even given her the name of a shop in Knockturn Alley. 

But the prospect of someone she knew seeing her in a sex shop nearly made her faint, which was why she was now standing in front of The Love Shack in her jeans and a light jacket, contemplating making the move to go inside. It was a Muggle store, one of hundreds throughout London, but this one was far enough away from the centre that she thought it unlikely that anyone she knew would see her. She was happy to see the windows were covered with an opaque red film, so even if someone did walk by, they wouldn’t be able to see her handling the dildos inside. 

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door, a soft bell tinkling her arrival. A blue-haired, liberally-pierced punk girl sat behind the counter and looked up briefly as Hermione entered before going back to picking at her black nail polish. 

Thankful for the disinterested clerk, Hermione wandered over to one of the displays. She picked up a box to find it contained piña colada flavoured edible underwear. She put it back quickly, and discovered it was surrounded by several bottles and jars of flavoured lubricants. Apparently she’d found the sex shop equivalent of a grocery. 

“Not going to need those,” she muttered quietly, moving to a section of the wall where she spied a giant black rubber dildo. 

_Way too big_ , she thought, staring at its immense length and girth; it looked like an elephant’s trunk. Fortunately, she discovered there were at least two dozen others to choose form. She tentatively grasped a tall plastic box with a ribbed purple phallus inside it. “Nine inch pleasure wand,” the box stated in bold type. It vibrated, apparently, and had ribs and rounded nubs for enhanced sensation.

_A bit over the top, I think_. She placed it back on the shelf and picked up a flesh-coloured one next. It even had a set of testicles at its base. She studied it further and tried to ignore the bell that signalled another customer had entered the shop. 

She sensed the person moving behind her, and eventually her embarrassment and curiosity built to the point she could no longer resist chancing a glance over her shoulder. Standing in front of the adjacent wall was a man dressed in a black dress shirt and slacks, with long black hair. He was quite tall and thin. He was looking at a display of anal beads and butt plugs. 

The man tilted his head towards her and her eyes went wide as she recognized the large nose, black eyes and curving lips. 

_Snape! Oh fucking hell!_

The dildo in her hand fell to the floor and bounced, Hermione squeaking as she ran after it feeling like a complete fool. Once firmly back in her hand, she placed it back on the shelf, trying to get a hold of herself before finding a way to escape without making a further scene. 

_Oh Gods… maybe he didn’t recognize me. What the fuck is Snape doing here anyway?_

_And what the fuck is he doing looking at anal beads?_

_Is he gay? But didn’t he love Harry’s mum?_

_Who cares! How the fuck do I get out of here?_

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a long, pale hand appearing over her shoulder holding a red box. It was Snape, his black form following his hand until he was standing beside her. 

“I think you will find this one the most pleasurable,” he said in in a velvety purr.

Hermione felt her mouth open and close, but couldn’t think of anything to say. Snape only smirked, still holding the box towards her. It had the words “Just Right Jack” in slanted type, a clear window showing a fleshy dildo inside. It looked surprisingly real. 

“Take it,” he said, making the dildo jiggle slightly in the box as he pushed it into her hand. Hermione had no idea what else to do besides take the box.

“Thank you,” she squeaked. “Er… hello, Professor.”

“I haven’t been a professor in six years,” drawled Snape. “Call me Severus.”

“Severus,” Hermione said hoarsely as her brain stuttered _flee, flee, flee, flee… fucking run! Leave! Get out of here!_

“Bed a little barren lately, Granger?” Severus asked with a knowing smirk. 

“No, I’m here because I’m completely satisfied by a competent and generous lover,” Hermione snapped, her eyes narrowing. This was why she was at this shop: so she didn’t have to feel embarrassed and defend herself against people too insensitive to hold their tongues. It was bad enough she hadn’t been laid in more than a year; she didn’t need anyone else making her feel bad about it or what she chose to do in the meantime. _A woman had needs, damn it._

Severus grinned wickedly, and Hermione gulped, dropping her eyes back to the box in her hand. _Here it comes._

“I see,” said Severus smoothly. “Well, Just Right Jack there should do the trick.”

_That_ wasn’t what she had expected.

“How do you know so much about dildos?” she blurted. 

Severus leaned forward so his large nose brushed against her wild curls. “Practice, Granger,” he whispered in a honeyed purr. The combination of his rumbling baritone and the warm puff of air against her skin sent a shiver straight to Hermione’s core.

“Oh,” she squeaked.

“You look like you could use some practice,” Severus continued. 

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” stammered Hermione.

“Oh, I think you do,” purred Severus. “Wouldn’t you like a ‘competent and generous lover’ to give you pleasure? To use Jack here—” he ran his fingertip down the side of the box and over the back of Hermione’s hand in a seductive caress “—to make you feel whole, to make you moan and climax over and over and over?”

Hermione’s knickers were immediately soaked. She thought quite possibly she was drooling. Yes, yes she wanted all those things. Preferably with the voice of Severus Snape.

“Well, Granger? Would you like to practice? I would be happy to show you all about Jack and his friends, if you’re free for the remainder of the day.”

“I… okay,” Hermione whispered, her only thoughts Severus’s words and the dull ache that had formed in her belly.

“Purchase the one in your hand, then, Granger,” said Severus, and then with a cock of his eyebrow and a glance toward the display, he plucked a box labelled “Lean Liam” from the shelf and handed it to her. “And this one as well.” 

Having no idea what she’d just agreed to, Hermione turned towards the register, feeling stunned and suddenly anxious. Her head was in a haze as she placed the two toys on the counter in front of the clerk, Severus just behind her with his hand on the small of her back, creating a warm, tingly pool where they touched. 

“Eighty pound twenty,” said the shopkeeper, looking up at Severus.

Hermione pulled out her purse and fumbled with the bills, finally producing the required currency, and then taking the bright red bag with her purchases from the woman.

“This way, Granger,” said Severus, guiding her towards the door with the light touch of his hand at her back.

Her blurred mind cleared somewhat as the bell jangled again as the door opened to the street. Hermione heard the shopkeeper mutter “lucky bitch,” as the door closed softly behind them, and she realised what was happening: she’d agreed to let Severus Snape show her how to use a dildo. Now he was leading her to somewhere she didn’t know where, and most likely they would end up having sex. Holy fuck. 

“Hermione,” she blurted. “Call me Hermione.” 

She had no idea why she didn’t stop him as Severus led them into a small alley next to the store. But for some reason, all she did besides inform him of her first name was to clutch her red plastic bag of dildos and let Severus pull her snugly against his chest and Disapparate them away with a soft pop.

* * *

Severus and Hermione reappeared in a bedroom that Hermione would only barely remember the next day. She would remember exactly what she and Severus did inside the bedroom, however. 

“Welcome to my home,” said Severus silkily as their feet touched the ground—soft carpet, she would discover later. He only gave her a moment before pulling her more forcefully against him and capturing her lips with his own. Hermione moaned into his mouth, the bag in her hand dropping onto the floor with a dull thud. 

Shit! What was she doing? But lords, Severus Snape could kiss, his tongue was demanding entry into her mouth, and she could feel his erection pressing into her belly through their clothes. Fuck it… she wanted him. Wanted this. Wanted his ‘practice.’

She melted against him, opening her mouth to his tongue’s advances, and curled her fingers into his hair. Their kiss deepened, growing desperate and passionate before Severus pulled away. 

“I think, Hermione, if we are to have sex, you should get naked,” he purred, his black eyes glittering. 

“You too,” Hermione breathed, not wanting to break the contact of their bodies, but liking the idea of feeling his skin against her own. She stepped backwards so she could shed her clothing.

“I would be no other way but naked for this,” Severus said with a smirk. 

Hermione swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Severus Snape, her old professor, hero of the Order of the Phoenix, was about to see her naked. She was about to see _him_ naked.

With shaking hands she unzipped her jacket and pulled it from her arms, allowing it to drop to the floor. 

“Nervous?” Severus asked. He seemed as calm as could be, his fingers confidently plucking the buttons of his shirt from their holes, exposing his pale chest.

“A little,” Hermione admitted, grasping the bottom of her t-shirt and pulling it over her head to expose her body, her breasts covered in a plain black bra. She looked up to find Severus looking at her with an intensity that took her breath away; a pool of warmth spread in her belly, increasing the ache between her thighs. She undid her jeans swiftly.

“I promise I will make this pleasurable for you,” rumbled Severus, now standing before her in only a pair of black boxers.

“I’m sure you will,” whispered Hermione, in her knickers and bra. She frowned a little that they didn’t match, nor were they particularly sexy or lacy. Feeling somewhat self-conscious, she let her eyes fall across Severus’s body, taking all of him in.

He was as pale as she expected, ivory skin stretched over a lean frame with narrow hips, jutting collar bones, and long, delicate arms and legs. He was quite thin, but there were muscles there too, giving him the appearance of a greyhound. She didn’t mind the scattering of scars that marred his otherwise flawless skin, least of all the one on his neck; she knew her own body was similarly decorated. 

His boxers were visibly tented with his large erection. She let her eyes linger there for a moment, then moved them back to his face. He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. 

Feeling more confident under his silent but hungry stare, she reached behind her back and loosed her breasts from her bra, which dropped to the floor. Her breasts weren’t huge, but they weren’t small either, hanging roundly from her ribcage, her nipples already hard and pointed towards Severus like two rosy beacons. 

She kept watching Severus, and grinned as she saw him lick his lips. Her thumbs pushed under the elastic of her knickers, and she pulled them off slowly, bending forward to drag them from her legs. 

_There. Now he can see it all. All of me._

If the twitching of his cock within his boxers was anything to go by, he liked what he saw. 

“Gorgeous,” he rumbled in a honeyed voice. He slipped his boxers from his hips gracefully, until he stood before her with his erection pointing at her belly. It was slightly larger than average length, and quite thick, lying in a nest of fine black hair. She wondered if his pubic hair was soft. She supposed she would find out.

“Get on the bed,” said Severus softly, and Hermione obeyed, crawling into the middle of the mattress and resting on her knees, not sure what to do next. Did he plan to engage her in foreplay? Would he use the toys he had her buy? Or would he fuck her impatiently?

“Lie back on the pillows.”

Hermione once again followed his instruction, scooting back on the bed and rearranging his pillows so her shoulders and head were supported, her hips and legs flat on the mattress. 

Severus still stood where his boxers had dropped to the floor, and he bent to gather his wand from his trousers' pocket, and then with a few silent flicks of his wrist, the dildos sprang from the bag on the floor, free from their wrappings. Another flourish had them clean, and floating towards the bed until they rested next to Hermione’s right thigh. 

She stared at them for a moment, flesh coloured and moulded to look like the one that protruded from Severus’s hips, complete with dangling scrotum. The mattress sank slightly as Severus crawled onto the bed. He perched himself beside her, balancing his upper body on one arm, his long legs trailing next to her own. He looked like a painted Roman God relaxing decadently, sure of himself and his satisfaction. _Hers too_ , she realised as he stared at her, feeling a gush of fluid between her thighs.

“You have rather an enticing form,” he said silkily, pale fingers trailing from the dip between her collarbones, between her breasts, and then swirling over her stomach. 

Hermione felt completely mute as Severus’s touch ignited a trail of tiny fiery pulses along her flesh, which travelled downward like magma before pooling deep within her pelvis. Her breath heated, growing heavy along with her heartbeat.

She gasped as his hand cupped her left breast, feeling its weight before brushing a thumb over her engorged nipple. She whimpered. 

“You like to be touched.” He rolled her nipple between his fingers before lowering his lips to her flesh, kissing along her shoulder. She let her head fall to the side and he moved to her neck, biting her lightly and then soothing her skin with his tongue and lips. 

“And kissed,” he rumbled, moving down to capture a nipple, sucking her areola into his mouth hungrily. 

“Yes,” Hermione moaned softly, arching upwards as he fondled her breasts with his lips and tongue and fingers. Her hand curled into his fine hair once more, pulling his mouth against her, the other gripping his shoulder roughly. 

She was desperate for him to touch between her thighs when he finally pulled away.

“Are you ready to play?” he asked, swiping a hand down her thigh, making her hips rise in response.

“Yes… please,” Hermione gasped. Severus smiled amorously, and picked up the narrower of the two dildos between them. 

Hermione’s eyes grew wide. It seemed she was going to get her practice. 

“This is my friend Liam,” said Severus smoothly, bringing it in front of her. “Say hello.”

“Hello, Liam,” said Hermione hoarsely. 

“I think Liam would like a kiss.”

Hermione nodded, and wrapped her hand around Severus’s wrist, bringing the fleshy toy to her mouth. It was both longer and much narrower than Severus’s own tool, and smelled faintly of rubber. She kissed the tip of Liam’s small mushroom head, then drew her tongue along the underside, her eyes boring into Severus’s, wanting him to see her desire.

Severus growled softly as she took the toy into her mouth and began to suck and bob her head as if it was Severus’s own organ she was pleasuring, her hand gripped firmly over his so he could not pull it away.

After a few minutes, she stopped. “Was that good enough for Liam?” she asked huskily. 

“No, Liam would like much more than that,” said Severus, trailing the dildo over the tips of her breasts, rolling it against her nipples, and then gliding it downwards until it rested in the snatch of chestnut curls that marked her sex. 

“Spread your legs.” 

Severus positioned himself between her thighs as she once again did as she was told, bringing the narrow dildo to her core and brushing the tip between her vulva, coating it with her juices. 

“Someone is very wet,” purred Severus, the fingers of his other hand exposing her more fully, allowing the toy to nudge against her entrance. But instead of entering her, Severus drew it upwards once more, and pressed it against her clit. Hermione groaned in pleasure, her hips jerking upwards. 

Severus toyed with her until she felt she would explode, drawing the dildo downwards so it pressed inside her lightly, and then up again to twirl and roll over her sensitive button. Over and over he teased her, pressing Liam deeper inside her with each pass. 

“Is this enough, Hermione? Or do you want more?”

“More,” Hermione breathed as he pushed the rubber phallus inside of her. Liam was good, but he was so narrow. She wanted to feel filled. She wanted Severus’s erection, which was dripping precum from its tip onto his folded legs. 

Severus set Liam down on the bed, and picked up the other. 

“This is Jack,” Severus told her in a rumbling baritone. “He’d like very much to be inside you.”

“Yes,” Hermione whimpered, feeling barren for far too long. She spread her legs wider as Severus inserted the toy gently, and then began to pump it in and out of her. 

Unlike Liam, Jack filled her nicely, giving the friction she needed. Severus tilted the dildo so it hit the soft pleasure point inside her, and his other hand returned to her breasts, punching and tugging at her nipples. 

“Oh yessss…” Pleasure pulsed with each stroke of the toy. Her head rolled back on the pillow and her hips began to rock in time with Severus’s thrusts. 

“Oh, Jesus,” Hermione moaned as Severus began to pump the dildo into her more forcefully, sending a typhoon of pleasure through her lower body.

“I’m afraid that Christ does not exist,” purred Severus. “Fortunately for you, witch, I do.”

She was barren again but for a moment, before Severus thrust inside her once more, not with the dildo, but with his large and turgid cock. 

“Severus!” Hermione cried as he filled her to the hilt, making her feel even more full than she had with the toy. 

“That’s right, witch,” growled Severus as he began to thrust forcefully into her. “I’m the one giving you pleasure. Don’t you forget that.”

He pumped into her deeply, Hermione’s musky fluid making their bodies slick where they met. She felt completely drunk on the feeling of him inside her. His cock smacked against her cervix with each forward thrust and ran across the sweet spot that sent blooms of pleasure through her lower body. Before long she was babbling incoherently, giving in and all too ready for his sex to consume her entirely.

“Severus!” she screamed as she climaxed, the dam bursting within her, sending a wave of electric fiery bliss swirling from her insides up her spine, her walls clamping down hard and a gush of fluid spilling over Severus’s still-thrusting cock. 

“Yessss,” hissed Severus. “I knew you’d feel good, witch.” 

Severus didn’t pause his strokes but continued to pump into her with vigour. Hermione curled her legs around his waist, her fingers scrambling over his back as he pulsed forcefully into her slick channel, and before long she was coming apart again, throwing her head back and moaning with her orgasm. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Severus chanted with each of his thrusts, before he let out a deep groan and thrust himself fully inside her, sending a jet of hot come deep within her core. 

He stayed perched over her for some time, both of them panting hard, their bodies coated in a sheen of sweat. Liam and Jack lay completely forgotten beside them. 

Eventually Severus slipped out of her, rolling to her side, still touching her body. One arm lay over her belly, his hip pressed against her thigh. 

Hermione’s mind slowly came to as her breath slowed and evened. She felt completely boneless, sated, a wonderful dull buzz of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She’d never been fucked like that before. Never had sex been so passionate, felt so good. 

Thank Merlin that Severus had come to The Love Shack and decided to seduce her. Thank Merlin she’d said yes. 

She found herself wondering what exactly he was doing in a sex shop in the first place.

“Severus?” she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Yes?” Severus mumbled against her shoulder.

“Why did you go to The Love Shack today?”

“I followed you.”

“You what?” squeaked Hermione, turning onto her side and holding herself up with one arm so she could peer down at him. He smirked and squeezed one of her breasts, which hung between them.

“I was in the bookshop two doors down when I saw you walk by,” explained Severus. “I’d been hoping for a chance to seduce you, and thought maybe you were going to the cafe down the road. But then you went into The Love Shack. So I followed you.”

“I see,” said Hermione, not quite sure what to say to that. “Wait… you’ve been hoping for a chance to seduce me?”

Severus chuckled, pinching her nipple and then dropping his hand back to the bed. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“But we… I only ever see you at Order meetings.”

“Is that not enough for me to form an opinion of you? You’re brilliant, witch, and beautiful. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it: I’ve seen you looking at me,” said Severus. 

Hermione blushed. “I suppose I have,” she admitted with a huff of breath, settling back down beside him. That was why she’d agreed to come today. She wanted Severus. She wouldn’t have been so willing to agree to a random encounter with just anyone. If it had been someone else… George or Ron… she shuddered. No, she was glad it was Severus who approached her. She _had_ been thinking about him lately. 

“Even so, Severus, I wasn’t about to seduce you in a sex shop while you were trying to discreetly buy a dildo.”

“Are you upset I did?”

“Well, no, not at all actually,” said Hermione, and then she laughed. What did it matter? He’d given her exactly what she wanted: a couple toys to please her before a man could take over and do it fully. And how fully he had done her.

“Please tell me we can do this again. I mean, I know you wanted to seduce me, but it wasn’t just the once, was it?”

“Would you like me to seduce you again?” Severus asked, his eyes sparkling with hunger.

“Yes, please.” 

“Consider it done,” said Severus, and then he lifted himself over her once more and kissed her hard on the mouth.


	2. Wade and Andy

**Chapter 2: Wade and Andy**

“Does anyone have anything else they wish to bring forward?” asked Kingsley Shacklebolt in his typical deep booming voice. 

Hermione sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place, more than ready for the monthly Order of the Phoenix meeting to be over. Severus sat next to her, and had been trailing his hand further up her thigh the longer the meeting went on. He was now brushing his fingertips over her mound through her robes. She wouldn’t be surprised if she’d soaked her knickers right through. 

“We have an announcement,” said Harry, smiling and standing next to Ginny, who blushed and stood next to him. Everyone’s eyes turned towards the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and his wife, and the table exploded in congratulations as he told them Ginny was pregnant. 

Severus’s hand tightened on Hermione’s thigh, and he leaned over to whisper in her ear as the attention of the rest of the Order was turned entirely to the expecting couple. “My place after?”

Hermione flicked her eyes towards him and nodded. “Most definitely,” she mouthed before standing to give her friends her congratulations. 

Severus and Harry nodded at each other, and then Severus slipped from the room. Hermione didn’t mind. She’d see him soon enough and get rid of the ache that he’d been building throughout the entire meeting. 

After he’d seduced her in The Love Shack four months ago, they’d been meeting regularly to fuck. Sometimes he’d use toys like the first time, but other times it was only his body that played with her. She wasn’t entirely sure what they were to each other, but decided after the fourth day he sent her screaming in pleasure as he pounded her up the bed that she didn’t care: no one had ever made her feel as good or as sexy as Severus Snape. She was still young. Fantastic sex was enough for now. 

Her only caveat was that if he decided he didn’t want her anymore or wanted to fuck someone else, that he tell her: she had no intention of being a nuisance or of sleeping with someone she didn’t know by proxy. Severus assured her she was more than enough to keep him satisfied, and agreed. She swore to abide by the same stipulations. That didn’t mean they were a couple, however; it meant only they fucked no one else. Hermione had no idea why she would ever want to. 

After an hour of cooing over Ginny’s pregnancy, she finally said her goodbyes to her friends and Order colleagues. She grabbed her cloak and quietly exited the house, turning and Apparating to the alley next to the flat of her exclusive fuck buddy. She walked the short distance to his front door and rang the bell. 

Severus appeared a moment later, and pulled her swiftly inside, greeting her with a kiss. 

“What took you so long?” he asked with a scowl. Hermione had spent enough time with him now to now his expression was not directed at her, but at whatever had kept her from his bed. 

“It got a bit crazy with the baby announcement,” explained Hermione, taking off her cloak. “I left as soon as I could, believe me. You’re lucky I didn’t jump you mid-meeting, Mister.”

“Please, feel free to do so in the future if the urge hits you,” drawled Severus, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her into a deep kiss, which quickly turned passionate.

“Upstairs?” Hermione whispered against his chest, her body thrumming with need.

“I have a special surprise for tonight,” Severus said as they walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. 

“A special surprise? What’s the occasion?”

“Only that I have a beautiful witch in my house who is willing to let me ravish her,” said Severus with a quirk of his mouth. 

They entered his bedroom, which was now very familiar to Hermione. Dark olive sheets were layered over the large mahogany bed, which stood in the centre of the room. The walls were painted a creamy beige. A collection of sex toys sat on the bedside table: Jack and Liam, as well as a few others they'd collected, a bottle of lubricant, and a new toy she’d never seen before. It was much smaller than the rest, and made of black rubber; there were several bulges along its length, a large flat disc at its end. 

“What’s this?” Hermione asked, picking it up to inspect it further. She had a feeling she knew exactly what kind of toy this was. 

“A little something I picked up at The Love Shack that I thought we might use tonight, if you’re willing to experiment.”

“You know I like to experiment, Severus,” Hermione said, placing the toy back on the table. “Where does it go exactly?” 

Severus’s eyes glittered wickedly. “Somewhere as yet untouched,” he purred, pulling her close and grabbing her arse to further illuminate the location he intended the toy to penetrate. 

“I see,” Hermione said with a giggle. “Well, I guess we better get started then. Your special occasion is quite randy thanks to someone teasing her under the kitchen table for an hour.”

Quietly they stripped off their clothes, Severus sending them to a chair in the corner before turning to her with a devilish grin. 

“You are going to enjoy this, witch,” he said smugly. 

“I’m sure I will,” said Hermione wantonly, already feeling the wetness pooling between her thighs. “Tell me what to do.”

“On all fours, facing away from me, your hands on the edge of the mattress,” said Severus smoothly, plucking one of the regular dildos from the their collection; it was one he called Wide Wade. It filled her so tightly she thought she might rip at the seams, but the sensation was utterly delicious.

Hermione hopped onto the bed, eager to see what Severus had planned. He had yet to disappoint her when it came to sex. She secretly loved how he ordered her into positions so he could ravage her body with a dildo or his own appendages; it made her feel both utterly wanton and powerful in her sex at the same time. She knew it probably made no sense to most people, but then it didn’t need to. Severus, fortunately, understood completely. 

Her backed turned toward him, she had no idea what he might do first. Her heart beat quickly in her chest in anticipation, her sex growing wetter as she waited. 

Finally she felt his long fingers slide between her folds, teasing her lightly at first, and then dipping inside her, making her ready. She moaned in pleasure and tilted her hips up and back to give Severus a better view of her core. He brought her to orgasm with his fingers first, and then she felt the broad girth of Wade press against her opening. It always felt as though she might split in two, but Severus was slow, rocking the toy in an out of her gently until she expanded around its width. She groaned deeply as she felt the broad phallus slip inside her completely, her body accepting its size. 

“You are a wanton little minx, aren’t you, Hermione? You just love to be filled,” purred Severus from behind her, swatting her buttocks as the dildo pumped in and out of her slick sheath. She felt Severus shift on the bed, but the dildo kept its steady rhythm, and she began to whimper as the pleasure built within her walls. 

There was a depression on the bed again, and then Severus was patting her arse, squeezing her globes of flesh with both his hands. 

“Oh, Gods, Severus,” Hermione moaned. She had no idea how he’d spelled the dildo to fuck her so he could keep his hands free, but it felt amazing. 

“That’s right, witch, you love what I do to your body,” Severus growled deeply, and then she felt a tingle of magic and a cold blob over her anus. A thrill went up her spine as she realized what would happen next. She’d never had anyone else touch her there, but she trusted Severus to be gentle and to make it feel good. 

A slick finger pressed against her puckered hole and began to massage the opening. It felt strange at first, but any oddness was overtaken by Wade slipping in and out of her clutch, stretching her to the max and sliding against her g-spot. She relaxed and Severus’s finger slipped inside her, and she let out a soft moan. 

“That’s it, witch. You want this. You want to be filled, Hermione. Take it,” he said roughly, gently moving his finger inside of her. Oh Gods, she did want this. Wade fucking her and Severus’s finger shoved up her asshole. 

“More,” she gasped, and Severus obliged, pushing his second knuckle into her rectum. He held it still for a moment, and then pulled it back gently before pushing his whole finger inside her. 

“Yesssss,” Hermione hissed, her back arching. 

“You like this, witch?” Severus asked, slowly moving his finger in an out of her, sending pleasurable jolts that melded with Wade’s pounding. 

“Yes! Oh Gods, Severus… it feels so fucking good… Oh!” she screamed, her orgasm blowing apart her world until it was focused only on the two point of pleasure inside her body.

“Yes, my witch,” Severus said, popping his finger from her rectum. Hermione moaned at the sense of loss, but then suddenly something larger and wetter was pushing against her anus, asking for entrance. 

“Don’t worry, my pet, we’re not done yet,” Severus purred, his voice soothing the ache that formed for a brief moment as he pressed the head of the small black dildo against her. 

“This is Anal Andy,” he said silkily. “He’d like to fuck you in the ass.”

Hermione groaned, her sphincter already loose and eager from Severus’s finger, and Andy slipped inside without much effort. 

Hermione was lost completely to her pleasure now as she was fucked in both holes by Wade and Andy. She barely felt Severus leave the bed behind her as she gave in to the feeling of being so completely full. Whimpers and moans escaped from her throat without thought and her hands gripped the side of the bed until her knuckles were white. She was orgasming again as Severus came around in front of her. “Severus!” she moaned, her voice deep and husky. She stared at his erection, which pointed towards her face, its mushroom head deep pink and engorged with blood. 

“Hermione,” he growled deeply, his eyes hooded with lust. “You look so fucking hot right now, witch. But we aren’t done yet, are we? We have one more hole to fill.”

Hermione tried to contemplate his words, but the sensations in her body made it difficult. Gods she was close to another climax already. 

“Open up,” said Severus, his cock in hand, holding it close to her mouth. She knew then what he wanted. He wanted her completely filled. Entirely his. Entirely used. Entirely whole. The thought turned her on immensely, even as she continued to be pummelled from behind by the pair of dildos. 

With a moan she opened her mouth and let him slip his hard length between her lips. 

“Yessss,” he hissed as she began to suck, rubbing her tongue against the underside of his hardened length. Severus’s hands wound into her hair and guided her into a rhythm. She felt Andy and Wade pick up the pace slightly and moaned deeply, sending vibrations over Severus’s cock. 

Gods, it was all too much, and yet exactly what she wanted. She felt suddenly powerful, even as she was fucked in three places at once. Another orgasm hit her, and she picked up the pace with her mouth, suddenly wanting desperately for Severus to come. He moaned and panted as she suckled and tongued his length, her eyes open and turned upwards towards his face, which was scrunched in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Yes, only she could give him this. Only her body could make him desire her so desperately that he needed to fill her every hole, her every need at once. 

“Yes, witch,” Severus groaned as another climax hit Hermione like a wall of water, exploding through her as Severus continued to fuck her mouth. She could taste his salty precum and redoubled her efforts, knowing he was close, determined to send him over the edge. 

“Oh fuck, Hermione,” he groaned, and then pulled himself from her mouth and spun her around so fast she barely had time to register she was facing the other direction. Wade was ripped from her hold to be replaced swiftly by Severus’s cock, but Andy was still there, pumping along in time. And then Wade was at her face, nudging at her mouth. 

“Suck it, Hermione,” Severus hissed, his hips thrashing against her as he rammed his cock inside her with abandon. 

Hermione felt another orgasm loose itself as she obeyed and took the dildo into her mouth. It was so wide she could barely fit her lips over the head, and she tasted her own fluids. 

Gods yes… fuck…. it was so good… She wanted to tell Severus to come, to fill her in the final way he could, but all she could do was moan as she suckled the rubber phallus and tried not to fall from the force of Severus’s thrusts. 

“Fuck yes, Hermione… fuck, you are so fucking beautiful… You feel so fucking good… Urgh… yes…. fuck! Hermione!” Severus roared, burying his cock so deep in his climax that Andy was pushed fully inside her and held there by Severus’s body. It wiggled as it tried uselessly to pump, and she came apart again in the rush of feeling. She screamed against Wade in her mouth as Severus filled her with spurts of come and Andy filled her completely. 

Severus finally pulled himself out of her, and stopped the small black dildo from fucking her bottom, then pulled Wade from her mouth. 

“Oh shit, Severus,” she swore, collapsing on her stomach. Her entire body felt numb, as if her nerves had given out from the amount of pleasure she’d received. She was vaguely aware of Severus cleaning her and the toys and setting the dildos back on the table, and then he was by her side, curling his limbs around her. 

“Are you okay?” Severus asked, looking oddly concerned considering what he’d just done to her. She was more than okay. She’d loved it. Loved being taken in so many ways at once. But Merlin, she was spent. She’d lost count of how many times she’d climaxed. 

Hermione let out a breath and giggled. “Yes, Severus, I’m fine. Fuck… that was intense. We’ll need to save that for special occasions—ones more important than the fact I will let you ravish me.”

“What is more important than the fact that you’ll let me ravish you?” asked Severus with a raised eyebrow, pushing the hair from her face and running a hand down her back, making her shiver. 

“Are you cold?”

“No, just recovering.” Despite her answer, Severus spelled the sheets over them, continuing to rub his hand over her back.

“You are an incredible witch, Hermione. You never cease to amaze me,” he said in a soft rumble, and for some reason it felt different than when he complimented her in the middle of seduction or sex. She felt something bubble in her chest. 

“Thank you, Severus,” she replied with a smile. “You’re quite wonderful yourself.” 

“We should be together,” said Severus solemnly, his face serious. “Officially. It’s what we both want.”

“How do you know what I want?” Hermione asked. The truth was she had thought it would be nice to be in a deeper relationship with Severus, even though she was happy with only a sexual one. 

“The same way I knew what you wanted tonight, how I knew how much you’d love to be filled completely. The same way I knew you’d accept my advances in The Love Shack. I pay attention, Hermione. You’re not that hard to read. You’ve told me several times now that you want me, Hermione, all of me, not just my sex.”

“Oh, Severus,” Hermione whispered, in awe. “You’re right.” 

She shifted and felt the delicious soreness in her abdomen from how wholly she’d given herself to Severus tonight. And he was right: she’d loved it, loved how it made her feel. Loved how he made her feel. She knew she would get it from no one else. 

Hermione smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Six months later, Hermione and Severus moved in together. Time and closeness had not altered their sexual appetites: they still fucked like rabbits and frequently bought new toys to experiment with. Severus still named them all. He’d even allowed Hermione to buy a a few to use on him. She’d given them all female names, of course. 

To celebrate their first night as a live-in couple, Hermione asked Severus to repeat the night they’d become officially a pair. As she moaned with Wade plugging her mouth, Andy buggering her, and Severus pounding her wildly from behind, she couldn’t help but look up at the decoration above their bed. Severus and she agreed it was the perfect adornment for their bedroom. 

It was bright red, with a lurid pink heart painted on one side, and large, curving white lettering that read ‘The Love Shack.’


End file.
